Astral Loving
by Prince Halliwell
Summary: Oneshot. Paige misses Kyle and uses an astral projection spell to find him.


**Astral Loving**

**Summary: One-shot. Set straight after Carpe Demon. Paige is babysitting Wyatt and Chris when she finds herself thinking of Kyle and comes across a spell once used by older sister Phoebe. When she uses it to find her love, will there be consequences?**

Today was Valentines Day. The most romantic day of the year. And the only form of male humanity Paige was spending it with was her nephews. Piper and Leo were out. Phoebe was at Magic School with Drake. And Paige was all alone. She sat on the sofa in a trance like state, staring at the cheesy old love movie she was watching,

"as if," she sighed, flicking the TV off as the movie ended and the characters got a happily ever after. That was when she noticed that she hadn't put Wyatt and Chris to bed, and it was far passed their bedtime,

"oops, I need to get you two little guys to bed, your mommy and daddy will kill me if they find out," she said, scooping one up in each up, "well maybe not your daddy, but your mommy will," she added, carrying them upstairs.

After putting the boys to bed, Paige made herself some popcorn, turned on the baby monitor and settled down to another romantic movie. She couldn't help but smile as the happy couple began to waltz on the screen, and, just for one split second, she saw Kyle and herself as the dancing pair. Her eyes glistened as a liquid surface of tears formed in them at the thought of her lost love,

"Kyle," she whispered. Suddenly, orbs formed on the sofa next to her and Wyatt appeared with the book of shadows in his tiny arms,

"hey little guy, what you doin' back down here?" she asked in a baby voice, before she spotted their family heirloom, "and where did you get that?" she exclaimed. He gave her a sweet smile and the book orbed from him onto her lap,

"what do I need this for?" the brunette questioned, almost expecting her nephew to answer. Wyatt blinked his eyes at the book and it flipped open to a page, then he pursed his lips into a kiss and hit Paige to her attention,

"night, night, mister," she said, as he orbed back out.

"Hmmm, to find a lost love," Paige said, running her fingers across the title of the page, "thanks Wyatt," she smiled, setting the book down on the coffee table and getting comfortable, before chanting the spell:

"Wither my love,

Wherever you be,

Through time and space,

Take me near to thee."

Her body fell limp as her head dropped back and the spell took affect.

Meanwhile, in Paris; France, a young witch ran up through the Eiffel Tower while a demon chased her,

"Marie!" her whitelighter called after her, as he orbed in behind her.

"Kyle!" she exclaimed, running to him, "il y a un demon après moi!"

"calmer Marie, je peux aider," he assured her,

"merci, merci!" she thanked.

"Au revoir ensorceler," the demon said, as he caught up with them and formed an energy ball,

"goodbye _demon_," a new voice said, before the demon was kicked forward and vanquished by his own energy ball.

"I knew learning French would come in handy," the newbie said,

"Paige?" Kyle murmured,

"Kyle!" she beamed, running forward and throwing her arms around him.

"How did you find me?" he asked,

"a spell," she replied, before she vanished into a red flare from in his arms,

"Paige? Paige?" he yelled, out of another red flare she reappeared,

"whoa, that was strange," she said,

"what happened?" the whitelighter asked,

"my spell was like an astral projection spell, and even though it might not seem that way, astral projection is hard to get a handle on," she explained, beginning to morph into a red flare but fighting through it and staying in place.

"You wanna get outta here?" he suggested, with a smile,

"sure, but what about your charge?" she asked,

"I wouldn't worry about her," he replied, glancing back to see Marie smiling at them adoringly with happy tears lining her eyes.

"Wait, we can't do this, the Elders…" Kyle began,

"shush, just because you're not gonna get wrinkles doesn't mean you can worry," Paige interrupted, pressing a delicate kiss to his lips before he orbed them out.

He orbed them to the top of the tower and their kisses became more intense, before a demon shimmering in cut them off,

"damn things can't even leave astral me alone," Paige moaned, as the demon created a fire ball.

"Fire ball!" she called, holding out her hand,

"looks like your powers don't work in astral mode," Kyle stated, "and besides, I don't think they're after you, I think they're after Marie."

"Ou votre charge est?" the demon questioned,

"quelque part vous n'etes pas," Kyle replied, three more demons shimmered in behind the first.

"Cette sorciere est une projection astrale d'un l'un a charme, si nous obtenons son corps nous pouvons l'utiliser comme un commerce, Marie pour son corps!" the first demon told the others,

"Paige, get back to your body! now!" Kyle ordered,

"what? why?" she asked,

"if you don't they're gonna take it! go!" he replied, she nodded and dematerialised into a scarlet flare. The demons shimmered out after her; one by one.

At the manor, Paige reappeared next to her body to find Wyatt and Chris sitting with it; Wyatt's blue bubble protecting them.

"C'mon, c'mon," Paige willed herself, tapping her foot impatiently and closing her eyes. She felt herself fading and then also felt herself stop,

"uh oh," she said, seeing the demons absorbing the power of Wyatt's shield,

"miroiter hors! prendre les marots aussi!" one of the demons instructed, the others nodded and kept their connection to the shield going as they all shimmered out with Wyatt, Chris and Paige's body.

"Damnit," she cursed, "Kyle!" almost instantly, her whitelighter love orbed in, "they got me, and the kids," she told him,

"don't worry, we'll get them back," he promised, holding her in his arms and pressing a kiss to her head.

"I think I've got an idea," she said, flipping the pages of the book open and stopping on one,

"what's that?" he asked,

"the reversal to my spell, but I'm gonna need my sisters to cast it," she explained,

"I'll go get them," he told her,

"you sure that's a good idea? I mean I know I'm gonna have to explain casting the spell and everything, but I'm not sure how they'll feel about you being here," she said,

"Piper and Leo got together when they weren't allowed right?" he said, she nodded, "well then they haven't got the right to say anything." The whitelighter-witch watched as Kyle orbed out,

"god Piper's gonna kill me," the muttered, transporting to the kitchen in a red flash.

"Hey, why is your dead ex orbing me to help you?" Phoebe asked, as she and Kyle orbed in,

"long story, I need you to cast this spell," Paige replied, leading them back through into the sitting room and showing her big sister the spell.

"You cast this?" Phoebe said,

"yeah, why?" Paige said,

"don't you remember when I did this spell and my astral self nearly got killed by a demon worm!" the clairvoyant charmed one stated,

"oh god, I forgot!" Paige sighed, slapping her hand to her forehead.

"It's okay sweetie, you obviously haven't been eaten by a demon worm!" Phoebe said, "okay, so where's your body?"

"I don't know, it got taken by some demons, and so did Wyatt and Chris, but I'm hoping that the spell will still work and then we can get Wyatt and Chris and vanquish the demons," Paige replied, practically in one breath.

"Okay, it's worth a shot, though I can't believe you left Wyatt and Chris alone to go play astral loving with loony boy here," Phoebe stated, glancing at Kyle before sitting down and reading the spell:

"Wither my love,

Wherever she be,

Through time and space,

Bring her back to me."

White lights lifted up through the floor and entered Paige; making her glow before she stumbled and shook off the tingling feeling which was fluttering about inside of her.

"Body?" Phoebe asked,

"body," Paige agreed, orbing out and back in again to prove her point,

"good, now lets go get our nephews," Phoebe said,

"but how are you gonna vanquish them without knowing what they are?" Kyle questioned,

"well they're French, so maybe with a French spell?" Paige suggested,

"grab the spell you used, I've got an idea," Phoebe told her, Paige obeyed and tore out the spell, before grabbing Phoebe's hand and flashing Kyle a smile, then orbing out.

They orbed back in in the Eiffel Tower to find the demons standing over Marie's wounded body,

"oh god, Kyle!" Paige yelled, while Phoebe moved forward and began fighting the demons. Orbs swirled beside Paige and formed Kyle,

"Marie needs healing," Paige stated, he nodded and ran over to heal his charge.

"Paige, I need you to keep this demons going while I cast my spell," Phoebe said,

"done," the witchlighter said, orbing directly in-front of one of them demons and punching it in the face. Phoebe stepped backwards and unfolded the page from the book of shadows, scanning through the spell and thinking how to reword it slightly before beginning to chant:

"Wither my enemy,

In front of me,

Through time and space,

I vanquish thee."

Paige stopped fighting and watched as all the demons burst into flames and exploded,

"French-demon toast," she quipped, Phoebe and Kyle cracked a smile while Marie sat in confusion; not understanding the English language.

"Wait, where are Wyatt and Chris?" Phoebe asked, her question was answered when the two baby boys materialised out of orbs in Kyle's arms,

"whoa, didn't expect that," he said, Paige grinned _Kyle plus babies equals picture perfect, Kyle plus my babies equals picture fantastic_ she thought to herself.

Not much later, Paige and Kyle had gone to Magic School to talk,

"so, do you think you might be able to stay in San Francisco, with me?" she asked,

"I want to, truly and honestly," he replied,

"but…" she said,

"but, I have charges, I have a destiny now, just like you," he told her,

"but you said it yourself; Piper and Leo managed," she stated,

"yeah, but I don't want you have to go through all the pain they did to get there," he said, caressing her cheek and giving her a small kiss before orbing out; leaving her alone, again.

**The End**


End file.
